¡Oh no,Problemas!
by Acuario17
Summary: Hermione se fue a un congreso y Harry debe cuidar a sus hijos... además aposto junto con Ron y Draco si lo lograban pero... ¿podrá Harry sobrevivir a las travesuras de sus hijos?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Nota: Esta en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Harry Potter.

¡Oh no, problemas!

¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta este punto? No lo sé…Mi casa está patas arriba, con nutella en el techo de la cocina… ah y también en la sala, harina para los hot cakes regado por la barra de la cocina, también hay croqueta, que mis hijos intentaron servirle al perro en su plato, pero al parecer el costal de 2 kilos estaba muy grande para ellos, y decidieron romperlo… unos cuantos jarrones o floreros o tal vez sean figurillas de porcelana, los cuales solo son ahora, pequeños trocitos en el pasillo, los cojines de la sala tirados, al igual que un montón de juguetes , la piscina con un montón de inflables y pelotas, y para variar, la mascota que le regalé a mis hijos, Rainbow, un simpático Golden Retriever de un año, ha dejado sus huellas por toda la casa de…lodo ¡Ah! Hermione sí que me mata ahora, pude sobrevivir a Voldemort, pero sobrevivir a la furia de mi bella castaña…no lo creo.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que mi linda esposa, a quien por cierto, amo, tuvo que ausentarse por asuntos laborales. Ella trabaja en el Ministerio como yo, sólo que no en el mismo departamento, ella trabaja en el de Las Leyes Mágicas y su condenada regulación; y no es que no me alegre por ella, al contrario ha logrado mucho, sobre todo con su asunto ese de la P.E.D.D.O. pero justamente ahora se tenía que celebrar un "Congreso Mundial de la Regulación y Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas" o algo así…según me informó, lo recuerdo perfectamente

--Harry, me imagino que ya habrás oído sobre el Congreso que se hará en Nueva York --Hermione me sonreía como siempre, y ese brillo especial es sus hermosos ojos, que se dirigieron a nuestros tres hijos, que jugaban en el jardín con el perro.

--Sí, Luna me menciono algo -- le dije mientras me servía un poco de jugo de calabaza-- parece que tiene la firme intención de asistir – bebía de lo más tranquilo y de repente sonreí porque a través de la ventana de la cocina, pude ver a mis hijos de lo más lindos, con lodo en la ropa. Definitivamente tendrían problemas.

--Pues sí, y yo también quiero asistir, aunado a que soy una de las conferencistas ¿lo recuerdas verdad? -- me pregunta, con una inocencia que parece una niña pequeña con una enorme ilusión ante una promesa.

-- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero según me dijiste, no estaba muy seguro eso de que tú fueras una de las ponentes –me giré hacia ella y la abrazo de la cintura y le doy un beso en la frente, y así nos mantuvimos.

--Pues, eso ya está confirmado amor – me dijo aun sonriendo – como ya lo habíamos platicado nosotros, acepté la invitación y todo está listo, sólo que…-- su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes, y empieza a morderse el labio, típico de ella cuando duda en hacer algo, y ya se a que se refiere, pues de reojo vio a nuestros hijos, y notó el lodo, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza.

--No te preocupes por ellos, se quedarán conmigo, además se portarán muy bien – le dé un beso en la frente

--Pero Harry, es que me voy por varios días, una semana, y tú tienes el trabajo del Ministerio y…-- empecé a sonreír -- y nada amor, tú tienes que ir, además eso no es excusa, puedo traerme el trabajo a casa, o pedirle a tus papás que me ayuden con cuidarlos medio día, y yo paso por ellos.

--¿Estás seguro de que podrás? --me dijo con tono burlón -- mira que cuando me fui con Luna y Ginny, Draco, Ron y tú, no pudieron controlar a los niños en el parque -- me llevó de la mano a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

--¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa que ese par, les haya dado permiso a todos los niños de correr como locos atrás del señor de los helados, y de que se metieran en la fuente; yo fui con Mark a comprar golosinas para todos – Me defendía, en parte, pues había ido con mi hijo no solo por las golosinas, también a ver unas escobas y de paso le compre a mi pequeño una snicth que daba pequeños giros en el aire. Mi castaña rio divertida y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-- Bueno, pero esto es diferente Harry, sabes muy bien que no me gusta separarme por mucho tiempo de ellos, pero también quiero asistir --hizo una breve pausa -- pero puedo cancelar y regresar cuanto antes--.

--Lo sé amor, pero no te preocupes por los enanos, quien mejor que su padre para cuidarlos en tu ausencia, además sé lo mucho que significa para ti asistir --le di un beso en esos labios que me vuelven loco, y la sentí sonreír.

Y así fue, un mes después de aquella conversación, en la que yo, la alentaba a ir por tercera ocasión, estaba alistando sus cosas, con ayuda de Annie, una copia de su madre, sólo que algo pícara como yo y los ojos verde esmeralda; mientras mis otros dos hijos me ayudaron a bajar de la camioneta, la despensa que habíamos hecho juntos, pues habíamos jugado ajedrez, junto con nuestros pequeños, haciendo dos equipos, y al final los _"Hombres de la casa"_ perdimos; y no tuvimos más remedio que ir.

--Andrew, Mark, no le vayan a decir a su madre que compramos más helado, y el bote de galletas jumbo – les decía mientras les entregaba unas pequeñas bolsitas, donde venía el jamón y la salchicha.

--No te pleocupes papá, será nuestro secreto -- decía Andrew de cuatro años, una copia exacta de mí, y su hermano Mark, de tres años, asentía.

--Bien, ahora entremos por que empieza hacer mucho frío, vamos Rainbow – el perro no tardó en obedecer y se bajo de la camioneta, cerré la puerta y accione la alarma. Caminamos un poco, y entramos al cálido hogar que teníamos.

El día en que despedimos a Hermione, mis hijos estaban tristes, pero de alguna manera intuía en que me iban a dar guerra, y ellos también lo sabían, pues yo no soy muy duro con ellos, me es difícil…Una camioneta negra, pasó a recoger a mi esposa, y para mi sorpresa, iban ya Luna y una tal Melina, una compañera del trabajo, que también era ponente. Hermione se despedía de mis hijos, mientras yo ayudaba al chofer a subir las maletas, y los abrazos cedieron después de que le avisará que ya era hora, le di un abrazo muy fuerte, aferrándola a mí, y un beso con ganas de más, y que hizo que sonriera; abordó y junto con mis hijos agitamos las manos, viendo desaparecer la camioneta en una esquina.

Después entramos a casa, y sonó el teléfono ocasionando que Andrew y Annie corrieran como locos a contestar, para mi sorpresa era mi querido amigo Ron.

--¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están? -- mis hijos mostraban una gran sonrisa y Annie puso el altavoz –Muy bien tío Ron, mamá se acaba de ir. Vimos a tía Luna voz de mi amigo, sonaba un poco triste -- ¡Ah! Oigan ¿estará por ahí el cabezota de su padre? -- sonreí al ver la expresión que hacían mis tres tesoros – Aquí estoy Ron ¿qué pasa? – Les hice señas a mis hijos de que fueran a jugar al patio, sin chistar corrieron junto con el perro, y quité el altavoz. --Pasa hermano, que ¡no sé qué hacer con mis hijos y Draco está igual o peor que yo! Apenas se fue Luna y ya Zoe pintó las paredes de la sala, Arthur rompió unas figurillas y… -- me empecé a reír a más no poder, sólo de oír tremendo griterío en casa de mi amigo.

-- ¡Oye! No te rías, de seguro tú estarás igual o peor que yo -- me reclamaba mi amigo -- además el hurón viene a mi casa, con mis sobrinos, ya que dice que no puede él sólo. Y no quiero estar con él, vamos Harry, ven a mi casa y traes a mis sobrinos --. Eso de que no quería estar con Draco, era ya más bien de juego, pues aunque habían emparentado, seguían riñendo, pero sólo por no perder la costumbre, pues muy en el fondo ya se querían.

-- No lo sé Ron, además tantos niños en casa…-- no pude continuar porque mi hijo menor Mark, quien venía a la sala por un juguete, se puso a dar brinquitos y a gritarle a sus hermanos que iríamos a visitar al tío Ron, cosa que alcanzó a escuchar, por más que yo intenté tapar la bocina.

--Genial Harry, ante los gritos de Mark, ya no te podrás negar – me hacía burla ahora. En efecto, llegaron mis hijos y se mostraron tan felices, ante la "noticia", que me dieron un somero abrazo entre los tres, y me tumbaron de espaldas en el sillón, después corrieron a sus cuartos para preparar sus cosas.

-- Está bien, ya que, salimos para tu casa Ron – nos despedimos y colgamos. Suspiré, definitivamente esa semana iba a ser algo difícil, y más si reúnes a tres hombres, que consienten a sus hijos, y a nueve niños traviesos e inteligentes…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 2:

Tomé unas cosas, abrigos, celular, llaves… llamé a mis hijos y al perro; puse protecciones a la casa y subimos a la camioneta, aseguré a mis enanos, y baje los vidrios. En el camino, como era costumbre, se quedaron dormidos, los vi por el espejo retrovisor y se dibuja en mi rostro una sonrisa.

Llegando a la casa de mi amigo, noto que la camioneta último modelo del hurón, perdón Draco, estaba llegando también, le toco la bocina y él hace lo mismo, con una tonadita… que bueno ya se imaginarán; lo que ocasiona el despertar de mis hijos, y si Hermione estuviera, me daría un codazo de seguro, por despertarlos así y seguirle el juego a él.

Bajamos y Ron sale a recibirnos, seguido de tres pelirrojos, Zoe de dos años, Arthur de tres y Bryan de cuatro; mientras los hijos de Draco, que por cierto eran rubios, Chris de cinco, Josh de tres y Sara de cuatro, reían como siempre con los míos.

Tan solo había pasado una hora, y los niños ya habían hecho de las suyas, una guerra de almohadas…por toda la casa, aunado a que Ron les dio un sinfín de golosinas…

--¡Sólo a ti comadreja, se te ocurre darles más azúcar a los niños! Si ya sabes cómo se ponen -- reclamaba mi ahora, amigo rubio, pues los niños, brincaban, corrían y ya habían tirado un par de figurillas, por suerte no paso a mayores, mientras yo trato de calmar a Andrew y Josh que se sujetan a mis piernas, en mi espalda cargo a Sara, Ron hace lo propio con Annie y Zoe, Draco con Chris y Mark…

--Un momento ¿dónde están Bryan y Arthur? -- Ron empieza a buscar con la mirada a sus dos hijos varones, quienes, al parecer, heredaron el lado bromista y travieso de los Weasley. Y ahí los ve, en el jardín jugando con…--¡Oh no! Mi escoba – grita y corre hacia el jardín, llevando en cada brazo a Zoe y Annie.

Después de "dialogar" con sus hijos, Draco y yo, reíamos sin parar, sólo de ver la cara de nuestro amigo, ante la situación. -- Si, par de tontos, ríanse, pero se acordarán de mí, cuando sus hijos tomen sus escobas y sus lindas esposas se enteren – reclamaba mientras guardaba su adorada escoba en el armario y ponía un hechizo.

--Descuida, comadreja, eso nunca nos pasará ¿no es así Potter? – me daba una palmada y yo asentía nervioso, pues en más de una ocasión Hermione me fulminaba con la mirada, cada vez que mis adorados enanos querían volar conmigo, y yo accedía pues si no cumplía mi promesa mis hijos… bueno ya saben cómo se sentirían, decepcionados, y eso era lo que menos quería yo, como padre. Aunado a que a mi esposa, no le gustaba que mis hijos volarán, pues estaban pequeños sin embargo aprendieron a edad muy temprana a volar, Mark aún no lo hacía, pero le fascinaba salir conmigo.

Después de jugar infinidad de cosas, como las escondidillas, en las que Bryan y Sara se escondieron en la lavadora, si así es, que lugar para esconderse ¿verdad?, correr por toda la casa, brincar, aventar palomitas, pintar, y cosas por el estilo se quedaron profundamente dormidos en la sala, tuvimos que conjurar unos colchones inflables y mantas. Lo que nos llevo a una apuesta ¿pueden creerlo?

--¡Es increíble! Estos niños sí que llegan a cansar ¿cómo es que le hacen nuestras esposas? – preguntaba Ron quien tomaba un pedazo de pizza.

-- No lo sé, pero por algo son mujeres excepcionales -- comentaba Draco, quien se acomodaba en una silla en la cocina.

-- En eso tienes razón, supongo que tenían sus dudas en dejarlos con nosotros, Hermione estaba algo renuente a ir al Congreso – comenté mientras me servía refresco.

--Ginny también estaba así, no quería cubrir la nota del congreso, pero al final la convencí –acotaba Draco.

--Sí, es verdad, Luna estaba algo indecisa -- Ron iba por gelatina al refrigerador.-- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Nosotros somos sus padres y somos responsables – cortaba pedazos de gelatina y los servía en tres platos.

-- Bueno, eso de responsables aplica a Harry y a mí, pero tú Ron… -- tomaba un trozo de gelatina – no lo creo.

--¿Cómo que no? Yo seré un despistado si quieres pero puedo mantener mi casa y a mis hijos en perfectas condiciones y sin pedirle ayuda a mi madre hurón…-- refutaba Ron, -- y decidí actuar antes de que…

-- ¿Cuánto apuestas comadreja? -- contraatacaba Draco – mientras se le veía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía que Ron no se iba a negar… Demasiado tarde para hacer algo, pues ellos estrecharon las manos como es su costumbre al apostar y me esperaban, y como me tarde en reaccionar, hicieron complot contra mí. -- Vamos Harry ¿qué puede pasar? Sólo es una semana – me decía Ron, con esa mirada de cómplice -- ¿Qué acaso no puedes? –y se le dibujaba esa típica sonrisa.

--Vamos Potter ¿a caso el salvador del mundo no puede con sus hijos, pero sí pudo contra Voldemort? – Draco me dirigió esa mirada que me provoca… y acepté la apuesta. Sólo se estipularon las reglas: nada de ayuda de parte de familiares y /o amigos, habría que asistir al trabajo, y mantener la casa en orden, sin magia, sólo la emplearemos fuera de casa, no para limpieza y esas cosas, quien ganara obtendría unos boletos en lugares preferenciales y con pase a los vestidores, para un partido de Quiddicth, (la final) que Krum nos haría llegar, pues ya estaban agotados, pero teniendo contactos uno podía conseguir.

Y así fue como nos metimos en ese embrollo, ¡lo que me esperaba!

Era domingo, me encontraba en la cama con mis hijos aun dormidos, los observé por varios minutos, me siento muy feliz, sólo que me falta mi adorada esposa, pero sólo se fue por unos días… ¿qué puede salir mal? Soy un hombre de 27 años, me puedo hacer cargo de la situación ¿o no? Sonó el teléfono y al ver el identificador, mi corazón pálpito con mayor fuerza, sentía alegría y...pánico pues de repente, vino a mi mente, la condenada apuesta, el desorden, niños gritando y corriendo…

--¡Hola mi vida! ¿Cómo estás?-- escuchar su voz, me tranquilizo, como siempre.

--Muy bien, amor, ¿cómo están los enanos?--se oía algo intrigada -- muy bien, no han dado lata, te los voy a pasar—pues apenas había sonado el teléfono y ya estaban abriendo los ojos, le pasé el teléfono a mis pequeños, puse el altavoz. Estuvieron platicando por varios minutos, sonreí, definitivamente, soy afortunado.

Hable con mi castaña un poco después, mientras nuestros hijos se dirigían a ver un poco la televisión --Harry ¿todo está bien?-- aun seguía intrigada -- Claro, amor, no te preocupes, disfruta tu congreso, los niños están muy bien, y hoy visitaremos a tus padres --.

--Ayer en casa de Ron ¿no ocurrió algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir o sí?-- me puse blanco, ¿acaso Ron o Draco habrían abierto el pico? No, no lo creo --No...Bueno...solo que Bryan y Sara se escondieron en la lavadora...—le comenté como no queriendo decirle tal cual los hechos.

--Si, eso me conto Annie—reía y la sentí tranquila-- bueno me tengo que ir, te hablo en la noche, te amo Harry--

--También te amo Hermione, esperaré tu llamada-- suspire, estoy en problemas...vamos no puede ser tan difícil hacerme cargo de todo ¿o sí?

--¡Papa!, Andrew tiro un florero-- mi pequeña gritaba desde la planta baja. Definitivamente esta no sería mi semana, estaba en problemas. --No es cierto, yo no lo tire, se atravesó en mi camino--oía a mi hijo responder.

La mañana no tuvo más inconvenientes, llegamos a casa de los abuelos, donde fue agradable como siempre, solo que me hacía falta mi Hermione, rayos, la extrañaba demasiado; pero su llamada en la noche me alivio un poco.

El lunes llego y para colmo tenía junta a las 9 am, mi alarma no sonó, eran las 8:15 am, y seguía en cama. Si no entra Mark a decirme que tenía hambre, no me hubiera parado... como pude me coloque las gafas, pues estaba adolorido por jugar con ellos. Mire el reloj, cargue a Mark, fui a despertar a mis otros dormilones, por fortuna, los bañe en la noche para que descansaran bien, los vestí, preparé el desayuno, saque a Rainbow al jardín, pague El Profeta a la lechuza, los deje desayunando con una clara advertencia de portarse muy bien...

Subí a bañarme lo más rápido que pude, me cambie y baje a tomar solo…café...tenía 15 minutos para llegar. Iba a sacar mi varita, pero por un hechizo que hicimos los tres, quedaría descalificado, así que tuve que recoger todo a lo _muggle_. Tome mis cosas y las lleve hasta el auto, mientras cargaba a Mark, Andrew y Annie traían a... ¿por qué?...esto no me puede estar pasando...

--¡Oh no!, jovencitos no irá él -- señalaba al perro mientras acomodaba a Mark en el asiento para bebé.

--Pero se quedará solito papi-- Annie me hace la misma mirada que su madre, con la cual, me convence y ahora solo tengo 10 minutos para llegar.

9:23 am

Apenas vamos llegando al Ministerio, demoramos un poco por el condenado tráfico...no podía emplear magia por la multitud... ¡que mas me puede pasar!

Bajo a mis enanos y al perro, mis documentos los aparezco en la oficina. Cargo a Mark, y la mochila en la que llevó, según yo, lo necesario para entretenerlos y de los bolsillos se toman mis hijos, mientras le dijo a Rainbow que camine junto, que bueno que ese perro sabe hacerlo, Hermione me puso esa condición, tuve que llevarlo a entrenamiento para que se quedara en casa. Entramos a paso apresurado, me dirijo al ascensor, y saludo como siempre, saludan a mis hijos y los halagan, mi corazón se ensancha de orgullo y se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 3:

Entramos a la sala de juntas, y nos acomodamos en la última fila de la izquierda, al parecer no ha ocurrido nada relevante, de repente alcanzo a distinguir al hurón , me río por lo bajo, pues Chris está pegando chicle en el cabello de un señor maduro, ¿qué acaso no siente? Pues no, estaba profundamente dormido, Evan, quien nos ayuda con el papeleo de las redadas. Draco intentó mantenerlo quieto, mientras Josh yacía dormido en una silla, y Sara esta guardando compostura, ella se parece en el carácter a su madre, aunque de vez en cuando se le zafan los cables.

Rainbow estaba echado a mi lado, y mis hijos se estaban comportando de maravilla, al terminar la junta, veo a Ron correr detrás de Bryan… definitivamente ¡nos metimos en un lío! Puede que se comporten por un rato, pero son niños y como tal, hacen de las suyas, y más si sus adoradas madres, no se encuentran.

--¡Harry! – Me llamó el rubio -- ¿No habrá forma de pedir ayuda?, Mira ya sé que fue un acuerdo pero… es que se nos ha cargado el trabajo – me entregó un grueso folder amarillo, el cual inmediatamente me dispuse a leerlo -- ¡Qué! ¿Estás seguro? – Lo miré fijamente a esos ojos –Sí Harry, se nos ha cargado el trabajo, y con los niños no podremos terminarlo, además ¿porqué trajiste al perro? – le hacía una caricia en la cabeza, pues se había acercado y movía su cola de un lado a otro.

--Annie, no quiso dejarlo solo – le sonreí – Bien, ¿ya lo sabe Ron? – Tomé a mis hijos y le hice una seña al can, para que nos siguiera, mientras Draco hizo lo propio y nos dirigimos a la oficina, juntos.

--No, esa comadreja está pasándola realmente mal ¡trae unas ojeras que parece panda! – se atacó de la risa.

En efecto, Ron, traía unas ojeras bien marcadas, lo note cuando lo vi entrar a la oficina -- ¡Hola¡-- dice decaído, con una pañalera, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, pues parecía que se iba de viaje.

--¿Qué? No me vayan a molestar por mis ojeras… no pude dormir, tenían pesadillas y para mi suerte con arañas ¿Pueden creerlo? Me aterré, porque me las contaron, ya saben que me dan pavor, y no pude dormir después de que logré que se durmieran… -- decía algo sonrojado, y sólo atinamos a sonreír en señal de apoyo. --Lo bueno, es que saldremos temprano ¿No es así? – Nos miró a ambos en busca de apoyo pero al ver nuestras caras -- ¿O no? No me digan que hay trabajo de más – dijo mientras se tumbaba en un sillón y saludaba a sus sobrinos. Draco es quien le dio la noticia – Comadreja, tenemos mucho trabajo, el señor ministro quiere que se le hagan unos protocolos…ya sabes para las emergencias, como actuar y esas cosas-.

--¿Es broma? –Yo negué con la cabeza -- ¡No puede ser! Eso ni sirve, cuando pasan las cosas, sólo actuamos de acuerdo a la situación… ni siquiera cuando fue la batalla tenían uno y si lo tenían no sirvió de nada –.

--Lo sabemos comadreja, pero es trabajo, y es lo único que tenemos que hacer, mira lo dice el informe, además si lo terminamos, tendremos tiempo libre – el rubio le dijo esto para animarlo un poco, cosa que para mi alivio, sirvió. – Bien ya que– se dirigía con la mirada a los pequeños, quienes jugaban con Rainbow y le aventaban una pelota – Nada de ayuda para esto, lo acordamos así, y así se hará – nos dijo con un dedo algo amenazador – Pero Ron, no… -- no me dejó terminar – Nada Harry, yo me aventé y el hurón también, si yo pude pasar la noche de las pesadillas con las horribles arañas, ustedes también podrán. Ahora hay que empezar a organizarnos para el condenado "protocolo"--. Draco me mira, intentábamos convencerlo, de desistir de la apuesta, pero no,el señor se puso de necio y sólo nos pincho más para que no sigamos con lo mismo con ideas como: _"vamos, no sean gallinas"_ o cosas así.

El resto del día fue… desastroso, sólo terminamos la mitad del condenado "Protocolo" pues mis hijos tenían hambre y estaban hartos de estar en la oficina, el perro hizo de las suyas porque no lo saqué a tiempo al baño, los hijos de Ron no se quedaron atrás, y los de Draco ni se diga… Aceptémoslo, somos unos desastres sin nuestras mujeres ¿Cómo es que mi Hermione los controla? Claro, ella sí que tiene carácter para no ceder ante las peticiones de los niños…como la extraño. Me desespero, me llevó mi parte del trabajo a casa, mis amigos optan por hacer lo mismo, decidimos traer para el día siguiente el resto y juntarlo, darle una checada y seremos libres. Nos despedimos en el estacionamiento.

A comer, mi estómago ya lo exigía…un momento, ¿Qué les daré? No se me ocurría que hacerles, ¿sopa? No, se vendrá una batalla. ¿Pechugas con ensalada? Sí tal vez.

Pizza, ¡Merlín! fue lo que mis hijos sugirieron después de plantearles la idea de la pechuga, y al principio me agrado, sólo que si alguien me hubiera dicho que se desataría una guerra de espagueti a la italiana, y todo por unas pequeñas salchichitas con forma de pelotita, hubiera hecho las pechugas… pero no, la tierna mirada de mis hijos me convenció de pedir la pizza y de paso una orden de espagueti.

Y ahí me encontraba, en el amplio y acogedor comedor que mi linda esposa mantenía impecable, como el resto de la casa, sólo que ahora había espagueti por toda la mesa, hasta el perro tenía en el cuerpo, el suelo y…en el techo manchas de una evidente guerra. ¡Hermione me matará! Pues al girar hacia una ventana, que da al jardín, me di cuenta de que había restos en las cortinas que mi linda suegra nos regaló hace un mes. La pizza después de todo sí se acabo, al menos eso comieron. Después de limpiar con su ayuda, y sin magia claro, les puse una película, hice palomitas y jugo de manzana. Me dirigí al estudio, que tiene más libros de Hermione que míos, y me dispongo a terminar mi parte, tres horas después noto que ni el más mínimo ruido se escucha, eso me aterro, lo admito, pues una de dos: o se habían quedado dormidos, que es lo que más desee en ese momento, o que estaban haciendo de las suyas, para mi fortuna, se quedaron dormidos, los llevé a sus cuartos, los arropé y les besé su frente.

Terminé mi trabajo, lo revisé y quedé satisfecho, arreglé un poco la casa; fui a la habitación principal, a darme una ducha para dormir; después de una larga ducha, salí y en el momento en que me iba a tumbar en la cama, mi Hermione habló.

--¡Hola amor! – le dije de lo más cariñoso posible, mientras con una toalla me seco el revoltoso cabello que tengo.

-- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me contestas el celular? – me dijo enojada y preocupada. El celular lo tengo conmigo ¿o no? Lo comienzo a buscar, pero al hacer memoria, recuerdo que lo dejé en la oficina.

--Oh, lo que pasa cariño, es que se me olvidó en la oficina – le dije apenado y parece que lo notó – No te preocupes, los enanos están bien, ahora duermen, los tuve que llevar al trabajo y se portaron muy bien, aunque tuve que llevar a Rainbow, porque Annie no lo quiso dejar solo --.

Más tranquila me dijo –Pensé que los llevarías con mi mamá Harry, eso fue lo que me dijiste – me puse algo nervioso, si tan solo supiera que hice una apuesta y no puedo ir a pedir ayuda a mis queridos suegros.

– Ah, sí, lo sé, pero es que querían ir conmigo al trabajo y… no me pude negar cariño --.

Los días siguientes estuvieron igual o peor, ya ni sé… me levantaba temprano para tener todo listo y todo parecía marchar bien, pero al llegar a la oficina empezaban los problemas, tenía mucho papeleo de las redadas, y el "Protocolo" ni se diga, Ron no pudo terminar su parte, y la que llevó tenía manchas de papilla…Draco sí logro terminar su parte, con mucho esfuerzo, tenía ojeras como Ron y yo, ah y sin olvidar un salpullido, al parecer Chris consiguió polvo pica pica o algo por el estilo y lo colocó sobre su padre, mientas estaba dormido en el sillón.

Ron logró terminar su parte, pues no le faltaba mucho, y ese día checamos el condenado documento. Quedando satisfechos lo firmamos y lo mandamos al Ministro, dedicándonos al papeleo de las redadas, pues se nos juntó, por no hacerlo la semana pasada, pero eso no fue buena idea, ya que en mi oficina, sólo me ausenté un par de minutos, y al regresar vi como volaban miles de papeles, mis niños brincaban en el sillón y el perro miraba por la ventana, que estaba abierta.

Organicé el papeleo, cerré la ventana, acomodé unas cosas y nos fuimos a casa… si el plan de terminar las cosas en casa estaba dando resultado, lo aplicaría de nuevo. Fuimos a casa, a eso de la 1:15 pm, esta vez cociné sopa de fideos y las pechugas, y de postre, helado, si se portaban bien. A las 5 pm, mis suegros nos visitaban, ¿Por qué? Mi pequeña Annie, me recordó la invitación que les había hecho su hermano Andrew, el domingo, por mí bien, la casa aún estaba entera. Aunque creo que mi querida suegra, notó las manchas de espagueti en las cortinas…por suerte las del techo no; o al menos eso deseo. Fue una tarde relajada, sin inconvenientes, bueno sólo que jugamos una guerra de agua con globos, en el patio, junto con mi querido suegro, mi suegra sólo nos veía y sonreía.

Ahora me rio de saber cómo quedó mi casa ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta este punto? No lo sé…Mi casa está patas arriba, mientras me pierdo, de nuevo, en esos recuerdos de la semana, en que, me quedé al cuidado de mis hijos, empiezo a recoger un poco, aunque ¿por dónde empiezo? La cocina, así que ahí voy.

Recojo los platos sucios y decido mejor usar la lavavajillas, en lo que limpio, con una buena cantidad de servilletas, la nutella y la harina del desayunador, y del techo… mejor después. Después de varios minutos, me dedico a barrer la croqueta, y cuando voy a la tarja un recuerdo más me viene a la mente…

Después de despedirlos, fuimos juntos a lavar los platos, pues según Annie, no debíamos dejarlo hasta el último momento… Definitivamente eso lo heredó de su madre, llevamos entre los cuatro los platos y cubiertos, yo me encargué de los cuchillos y esas cosas punzocortantes, no quería que mis chaparros sufran algún accidente, así que me apuré a lavarlos.

Coloqué un par de bancos para mis primogénitos, cerca de la tarja, Andrew y Annie se subieron con cuidado por orden mía y Mark fue a buscar si no había más platos en la mesa. Subí las mangas de mis enanos, mientras regresó Mark corriendo --Ya no hay nala papi -- sonriente me estiró sus pequeños bracitos para que lo cargara y lo coloqué en la barra donde estaba la tarja, es amplia y no hay nada con lo que se pueda lastimar u ocurrir un accidente. ¿Verdad que soy un papá precavido?

Tan sólo me distraje unos segundos, cuando Mark tomó el jabón líquido y se lo paso a su hermano mayor, el cual, vació todo el contenido…y Annie abrió el grifo, --¡Oh no! Chaparros sólo se usa poco jabón y no tanta agua… -- en vano intenté contener la espuma con mis manos, ocasionando la risa de mis hijos – Pero papi, son muchos trastes – me dijo mi pequeña – Pero cariño, aunque sean muchos, sólo se usa un poco ¿Acaso no es lo que me dice su mamá cuando me pone a lavarlos? – Andrew y Mark pusieron cara de "yo que sé" y Annie parece que recordó ese detalle, por que inmediatamente se llevó su manita derecha a la frente – Es cierto, papi --.

De repente Mark empieza aventar el agua contra sus hermanos, quienes no se dejaron y le siguieron el juego; me dio tanta risa que yo también le entré a la batalla campal, y me uní a Mark pues Andrew y Annie hicieron equipo. Nos arrojamos agua y la espuma empezó hacerse presente en el piso --Parece una mancha voraz--dijo Mark entre la risa.

Con el suelo mojado, me resbalé y Andrew bajó a Mark de la barra, con ayuda del banquito, donde se apoyó mientras Annie me revisó, es tan tierna – Papi ¿estás bien? -- me puso su manita para ayudarme a levantarme.

--Sí, estoy bien. Pero la cocina no-- después de darle un rápido vistazo, cosa que hacen mis hijos, y las risas no se hacen esperar.

--Si mamá viera esto, ya te hubiera dado un regaño muy feo, papi -- dijo Andrew mientras me incorporo, en efecto, él tiene razón. Les besé la cabeza a cada uno y nos dispusimos a recoger todo, aunque al final, yo terminé de hacerlo todo, pues ya estaban muy cansados, Andrew y Annie se tumbaron en unas sillas junto al desayunador, y así se quedaron dormidos, mientras Mark me seguía ayudando con lo que podía, aunque sus pequeños ojos verdes se cerraban poco a poco. Los llevé a sus camas, les coloqué sus pijamas y un beso de las buenas noches, me dirigí a terminar de limpiar la cocina.

La sonrisa no se desaparece de mi rostro, al recordar lo que te acabo de contar, y mejor me pongo a terminar de limpiar la cocina, si tan sólo pudiera usar magia… pero si lo hago, no ganaré esos boletos para la final, y ese partido pinta para ser de los mejores. Ni modo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 4:

Después de terminar con la cocina, me siento exhausto, me duele todo el cuerpo. Opto por irme a dormir, mañana será otro día. Me pregunto ¿qué más puede pasar?

Mis hijos se encuentran en el jardín jugando en la resbaladilla y los columpios, son las 6:30 pm, para ser primavera, si que está haciendo un calor de aquellos, pero que la fresca brisa calma.

Me dirijo con ellos, y una enorme jarra de agua fresca, la coloco en la mesa picnic redonda, que Hermione se empeño en comprar, porque según ella, la madera hacía juego con el jardín. Admito que tiene buen gusto.

--Chaparros, ya está lista el agua – mientras sirvo, veo de reojo como vienen corriendo mis traviesos, Andrew trae una playera tipo polo color crema, estampada con unas palmeras, y un short a tono con la playera, con bolsas a los costados, y tenis; me pregunto ¿qué llevará en sus bolsas? Pues se nota que lleva algo verde.

Detrás viene Mark, corriendo según se lo permiten sus pequeños pasitos, parece que fue ayer cuando lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos. Él trae un short de mezclilla y una playera con un camaleón en una rama, y que pasa por los colores de un arcoíris, su cola empieza con morado, azul verde amarillo, naranja y así se sigue. Mi nena trae un pescador con sandalias, y una blusa blanca que es muy fresca, según ella me dijo cuando la terminé de bañar y buscaba su ropa, y su diadema a juego.

--Gracias papi – me dicen a coro, después de que les entrego su vaso, -- ¿Podemos jugar Quiddicth? – Me pregunta Andrew, sujetando algo en su bolsillo derecho.

--No, chaparro – Me mira con esos ojos, que le pongo a Hermione y la terminan convenciendo – Bueno, está bien, pero después de que termine con el desorden de la casa --. En definitiva, no puedo negarme, pues a mí me fascina volar con ellos.

--Pero papi, puedes usar magia para ello—me dice Mark, mientras intento que no se tire todo el contenido del vaso en la ropa.

--Lo sé, pero no quiero perder la apuesta – Lo acepto, en ese momento se me salió y traté de corregir al ver la mirada de curiosidad de mis hijos – Quise decir, que… no siempre podemos usar magia para hacer las cosas, además yo pude vivir sin sus beneficios por 11 años, y hacer la limpieza no es tan malo…--Sonreí.

Después de platicar un rato, donde intentaron sacarme la sopa sobre la apuesta, y por más que lo intenté, terminé contándoles sobre la famosa apuesta. Entramos a la casa y deciden ayudarme a que la gane, aunado a que querían volar y según ellos, su padre se tardará una eternidad.

Los mando a recoger sus juguetes, que están por toda la casa, incluso en el estudio, ni me di cuenta cuando estuvieron ahí; mientras yo voy recorriendo la casa con la escoba y el recogedor para levantar los trocitos de lo que una vez fueron, floreros y figurillas, y me pierdo de nuevo en esos recuerdos…

No habíamos logrado terminar el papeleo de las redadas, Draco, Ron y yo llegábamos ojerosos, cansados, "_sí que hacer la limpieza del hogar te cansa"_, fue lo que comento Ron, en más de una ocasión.

A Draco no le iba tan bien, su portafolio de piel negro, había llegado con agua de Jamaica, al sacar unos papeles que había adelantado en casa fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Resulta que Sara le dijo que como trabajaba mucho últimamente, pensó que tendría sed, y le puso agua en una bolsa para sándwich, pero su nudito no ayudo a evitar un derrame del líquido. Y Josh había hecho un mural en la oficina de mi amigo, con crayones, plastilina, pinturas de agua… se veía colorido al menos. Y al ver la cara del hurón cuando vio aquel pintoresco mural no pude más que sonreír, pues ni se enojo más bien abrazo muy fuerte a su hijo, que es igualito al padre, y le dio un beso en la frente. Mientras Sara, había puesto su perfume favorito, a todas las hojas que su padre estaba revisando… si exacto eran las redadas que había adelantado. "_Al menos están listas y con un toque femenino"_ fue lo que le dijo Ron en tono burlesco.

Por otro lado Ron, tuvo una fuga en su baño, sus tres hijos encontraron la forma de meter canicas en el lavabo, él se dio cuenta algo tarde, trato de sacarlas, con ayuda de herramienta, pero sólo logró pegarle al tubo principal del agua; en conclusión: su baño inundado, con sus hijos de lo más divertidos al ver semejante cantidad de agua saliendo de la tubería, y su padre empapado, y tratando, en vano, de contener la salida del líquido.

Ahora, me dirijo al garaje, ¿tiro los trocitos de las figurillas o los arreglo? Opto por arreglar los que se puedan, pues Hermione si notará la ausencia de ellas. Si tan sólo pudiera usar la magia para ello… o puedo reemplazarlos por unos nuevos pero ¿encontraré unos igualitos? Un momento… este florero… ¡no puede ser! Este florero lo compramos en unas vacaciones que hicimos juntos ¡Ah! Y para variar, mi linda esposa, me hizo regresar a esa plaza, para comprarlo ese día. Definitivamente me lanzará una maldición, y con eso de que no falla… ¡Auch!

Mejor limpio la sala, me dispongo a conectar la aspiradora, y recoger los cojines de los sillones, y le entrego unos juguetes a Mark, para que se los lleve a donde les corresponde. Para mi sorpresa, en unos de los sillones, lo que encuentro me hunde en otro recuerdo que fue muy grato y no sólo para mí, te lo aseguro, también para ese par de amigos, que tengo…

--Señores, el señor Ministro, pide verlos en su oficina --anunciaba Evan por un parlante, mientras nosotros estábamos en la sala de juntas del departamento, tratando de mantener quietos a los niños, por suerte ya no llevé a Rainbow.

--¿Y ahora qué? – protestaba Ron, mientras le daba a Bryan un carrito de bomberos.

-- No lo sé, más vale que sea algo bueno, y si empieza a decirnos algo de su condenado "Protocolo"… --protestaba Draco, mientras acomodaba la cabecita de Sara en el sillón, pues le había ganado el sueño.

--Vamos ya -- salimos de la sala de juntas, dejando a los niños con una advertencia de que si se portaban bien, les daríamos galletas.

Para nuestra alegría, el Ministro nos felicitó por su documento, al parecer hicimos un excelente trabajo, y quería agradecernos que trabajáramos para él. Se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido aunado a que una plática nos llevó a otra, y terminamos hablando de Quiddicth; hasta que Draco vio pasar a un pelirrojo que se parecía mucho a…

--¡Bryan!—grito y Ron alcanzó verlo correr en dirección a los ascensores. --No puede ser – se levantó de su asiento y salió disparado en dirección a los ascensores, mientras Draco me veía preocupado y nos disculpamos con el Ministro, para nuestra sorpresa no se molestó porque llevamos a los pequeños al trabajo. Parece que enfrentarnos a esa batalla, aún tiene privilegios.

Corrimos hacía la sala de juntas, donde se supone tenían que estar tranquilos, -- ¡Esto es no puede estar pasando! – me dijo Draco al darnos cuenta que ninguno de los niños se encontraban ahí.

--Ve a buscar por la izquierda y yo iré por la derecha – señale el pasillo – nos veremos aquí en 5 minutos Draco – le dije decidido y preocupado, pues el Ministerio tenía salas en las que podría pasar cualquier cosa, y nosotros lo sabíamos de antemano.

--De acuerdo – lo vi dar media vuelta y correr en la dirección que le había indicado, mientras tanto le pregunté a Evan si no los había visto, y negó.

Pasado los 5 minutos, me encontré con el hurón, y no los encontramos, así que nos dispusimos a recorrer los demás pisos. Al pasar por los servicios, vimos a Ron, más rojo de lo habitual. --¿Y Bryan? – le pregunto Draco.

--Lo he perdido de vista – decía jadeando – De…debemos separarnos… -- Y de repente se puso pálido, al tomar del bolsillo izquierdo su celular. -- Es Luna -- sólo alcanzó a articular esas dos palabras, cuando el celular de Draco sonó. -- Es Ginny – y decidió contestar, ah porque conociéndola, por su bien era mejor que lo hiciera, mientras Ron aún no contestaba.

--Vamos Ron, hazlo o Luna sospechará que algo pasa y le dirá a… -- no pude terminar de decirle, pues mi celular también sonó. Me quedé en shock, era mi esposa, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo para hablarnos o qué? Recuerdo que como pude, logre contestar y traté de sonar lo más sereno posible, pues mis nervios me podían delatar ante ella.

-- ¡Hola, mi vida! ¿Cómo estás? – cada unos de nosotros se fue a un lugar de aquel pasillo largo, huyendo de los cuadros de magos que decían:"_Yo vi pasar a tus hijos, son unos encantos ", "Me pintaron bigotes, mantenlos quietos, por Merlín…" _

--Muy bien Harry, ¿qué tal los niños? – Si para ese entonces estaba pálido, creo que ya había tomado otro color -- Ellos están… bien, están pintando –

--_"Sí, me pintaron bigotes, Potter…"_ – dijo un mago regordete 

--¿Todo en orden Harry? – Me dijo con cierta inquietud – Sí, sí todo – de reojo pude ver la cara de que tenían Draco y Ron.

-- Si ocurriera algo ¿me dirías verdad Harry? – de acuerdo, ahora sé que tuve que decirle todo, pero no lo hice. --Claro que sí --.

Después de dar miles de excusas de porque los niños no podían hablar con su madre, terminé la llamada, mis amigos me esperaban con la misma noticia que me dio mi Hermione. – ¡Un par de días más!, esto es inaudito. No voy a aguantar más, de por sí mi casa es un desorden ya…-- decía Ron mientras guardaba su celular.

--Comadreja, ¿acaso no eras tú, quien nos decía "_gallinas, no pueden cuidar de sus hijos un par de días o que acaso no pueden?". _–

--Bueno, ya basta. Supongo que les dijeron a Luna y Ginny, que no había problema alguno. Sugiero que encontremos a los niños de inmediato. —

--¿Qué querías que le dijera a Ginny? Ella sólo me aviso que tardaría un poco más, ni siquiera me preguntó si estaba de acuerdo Harry --. Me dijo, mientras se aflojaba la corbata un poco. Ron no habló para nada, ni Draco ni yo, le dimos importancia; nos separamos, y emprendimos la búsqueda.

Después de caminar y fijarme por cada rincón que se pone en mi camino, veo a Bryan, Mark, Sara y Annie caminando de lo más tranquilos platicando con Arthur, para mi alivio. Apresuré mi paso.

--¡Hola Arthur!—salude de mano y me dirigí a los niños. --¿Dónde se habían metido? Llevamos un rato tratando de encontrarlos niños. ¿A caso no les advertimos de que se quedaran en la sala? –

Me miran apenados los cuatro –Tranquilo Harry, están bien – me dijo el patriarca Weasley, dándome una palmada en la espalda. --Los vi caminando por los ascensores, y me contaron el por qué están aquí--.

– Lo sé, es solo que nos preocupamos – mi hija me tomó de la mano y me pongo a su altura.

--Papi, lo sentimos, es que estábamos aburridos y pensamos que conocer el Ministerio sería fantástico, pues es muy grande y es donde tú y mamá trabajan, también los tíos – su hermano menor asentía.

Sonreí, y le di un beso – Esta bien, les daré un tour por el Ministerio, pero no vuelvan a desaparecer, así como así – me sonrieron y me dieron un abrazo.

Nos despedimos de Arthur, y llamé a Draco y Ron para decirles que había encontrado a cuatro, solo faltaban cinco. Conforme íbamos caminando y saludando, veía cada rincón posible, para ver si volvía a tener suerte de encontrar a los demás. Y no tuve, pero Ron sí, había encontrado a Chris y Andrew en la séptima planta: _Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos._

--Debimos imaginarlo – decía Ron, mientras llevaba de cada mano, a los fanáticos, que llevaban posters de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, pues se habían topado con Oliver Wood, pues estaba dando una entrevista a Mery, una reportera muy buena y simpática, que por cierto, era muy amiga de Luna, ¡Merlín! Si le llega a contar, ¡Estaremos muertos! los niños entablaron platica con él, y al saber de quién eran hijos, consiguió unos posters como regalo para los niños.

Draco encontró a Zoe, que estaba con la secretaria de Ginny, ni me pregunten cómo llegó ahí, pues no tengo la menor idea. Arthur y Josh, de tres años, estaban en la sexta planta: _Departamento de Transportes_ _Mágicos_, para ser exactos, en el área de las escobas, platicando con Steve, un joven con un futuro muy prometedor, pues tenía un don para crear unas escobas increíbles, y que de vez en cuando, me invitaba a probar unas escobas, y por consiguiente llevaba a Ron y Draco.

Con tanto ajetreo, los llevamos a comer hamburguesas, pues desde que las probaron, les fascinaron. Regresamos y se comportaron decentes, pues les dimos un tour completo o casi completo, porque nos saltamos unas salas, y respondimos a sus preguntas sobre nuestro trabajo. Regresamos a la sala de juntas y terminamos con el papeleo de las redadas.

Para ese entonces, se dedicaron a dibujar, Ron les entrego papel, colores, plumones, crayolas… --Niños aquí pueden dibujar todo lo que quieran—les decía mi amigo. -- Y no salgan de esta sala sin avisar – ahora Draco los miraba con cara de súplica. --No tardamos mucho, si tienen hambre o sed aquí hay fruta picada y jugo – Les dije mientras les mostraba de donde la podían tomar, ellos asintieron y se dispusieron a dibujar mientras nosotros salimos y fuimos a una pequeña sala contigua a terminar con el papeleo.

Y para cuando decidimos irnos, nos entregaron un dibujo a cada uno. Mis chaparros me dibujaron con todo y varita, en el Ministerio, y a ellos mismos dándome abrazos y besos con una notita: _"Te queremos mucho papi"_ y plasmaron sus manitas con pintura…

Y lo que ocurrió después me hace llorar ahora, de nuevo: --_"Eres fantástico papi, todo lo que haces en tu trabajo" –_ me dijo Andrew mientras se abrazaba a mi pierna; --_ "Y queremos ser como tú_ "– apuntaba Mark que me estiro sus bracitos para cargarlo_. –"Y como mami también" – _decía Annie, que si Hermione escuchara esto, de seguro lloraría también como yo lo hago en este momento al recordar, y no me avergüenzo en lo más mínimo, me siento muy dichoso de tener a estos traviesos como mis hijos, este ha sido el mejor recuerdo… bueno uno de los mejores que en esta semana, me ha pasado.

Mejor continúo con la limpieza o nunca terminaré, me dirijo al estudio y coloco el dibujo en el escritorio, regreso a la sala y termino de aspirarla y de acomodar los cojines, y limpio las cortinas, de nuevo, por que aún se notan las manchas de la batalla con espagueti. Y decido que ya no puedo aplazar más las manchas en el techo de la cocina y la sala, así que tapo los muebles de la sala con plástico y voy por una escalera y el material necesario para quitar o en todo caso, tapar esas manchas de nutella…

Intento con servilletas, pero esto ya está bien pegado así que voy despegándolo con una espátula, toda va de maravilla, mis hijos siguen recogiendo sus juguetes, o al menos Annie lo sigue haciendo…

--¿Y tus hermanos princesa? – le preguntó mientras sigo despegando la nutella, bajé de la escalera para preparar una brocha y pintura blanca para tapar, después de limpiar bien las zonas…

--Están jugando con Rainbow y la snitch de Mark – me dice cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza lo que me causa gracia. Y ahora sólo me falta pintar, pues una mancha no logré quitarla del todo…pero mi sonrisa desaparece al ver que la pequeña snicth viene hacia mí, que estoy en la escalera con un bote de pintura blanca y el perro corriendo junto con mis hijos…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capítulo 5:

Como pude bajo de la escalera plegable, dejando el pequeño bote de pintura en un escalón, junto con la brocha.

–Chaparros, ¿que les hemos dicho su madre y yo sobre correr en la casa?— traté de sonar duro.

--Pero papi, la snitch se metió en la casa – me responden mientras siguen tratando de atrapar la snitch, al menos no traen sus escobas. Para mi sorpresa en Annie quien la atrapa, se subió al sillón largo y se avienta sobre mí para atraparla, pues rondaba sobre mi cabeza, pero al atraparla, mi espalda alcanza a pegar con la escalera, y para mi desgracia se empieza a tambalear…

Conclusión: el bote sobre mi cabeza escurriendo la pintura blanca, y Annie manchada solo un poco, que para ese entonces, estaba en mis brazos, ocasionando la risa de mis pequeños.

--¡Se ven tan graciosos los dos!— Andrew tiene su ataque de risa

--¿Acaso te burlas de tu padre y tú hermana?—

--Sí,--

--Idé pol la cámala – dijo Mark y emprendió la carrera – ¡Con cuidado!—le dije mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Mientras tanto, Annie manchó de pintura a su hermano, desatando una guerra de pintura y para cuando llegó Mark también se unió, este día sí que fue de lo más divertido, al menos la sala está cubierta y no hubo mayores daños.

Después de una sesión de fotos, nos dispusimos a recoger el plástico que había colocado, y me fui a la cocina a tapar esas manchas del techo, con ayuda de mis hijos, para mi sorpresa no sólo eran manchas de nutella, si no también había de mostaza, salsa de tomate y ¿pintura rosa?… ¿Pero cuando rayos paso eso?

Mark mojaba la brocha y se la pasaba a su hermano Andrew, quien pinto una parte del techo, y Annie pintaba la pared, pues tenía un pintoresco cuadro, que según ella era al estilo de _"Picasso"._ Terminando la cocina, recogemos y decidimos darle un baño al perro, pues tiene pintura en el lomo. Así que preparé la bañera, pues según Annie, hace mucho frío para bañarlo en el jardín.

Bañar al perro, es una odisea, con el agua lista, Andrew mete a su mascota en la bañera, me causa gracia pues trae hasta su snorkel y sus aletas de buceo al igual que Mark. Y mi princesa opta por un short y se agarro el rebelde cabello rizado en una coleta. Tan sofisticada como su madre.

Todo marcha de maravilla, bueno al menos no ha ocurrido algún accidente o situación que se me escape… es lo que pensé hasta que...

--¡Tengo algo en la cabeza ah, ah! ¡Quítamela, quítamela! ¡Está en mi cabeza, ah!– exacto, los gritos de mi princesa me hacen corregir mi último pensamiento. Resulta que la cosa verde que vi en el bolso del short de mi hijo era nada más y nada menos que… una simpática ranita.

--¿Qué? Pero ¿de dónde salió? – intento atraparla, pero tengo enjabonadas las manos y me es más difícil atraparla…

-- Sólo es una ranita – dice Andrew mientras sufre un ataque de risa, al ver a su hermana dando brinquitos e intentando en vano de quitársela, pues no se atreve a tocarla al saber ya, que es lo que tiene.

--¡Tú! ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre meter un animal de esos! – le dice mi pequeña, con un dedo amenazador, mientras sigo intentando atraparla, pues ahora ya no está en la cabeza de mi princesa, si no en frente del perro, que le empieza a gruñir y ladrar.

--¡Andrew, Mark! Agarren a Rainbow porque…-- si exacto, ¿ya te imaginaste? la ranita dio brinquitos, como la puerta del baño estaba abierta, decidió dar un "paseo" y Rainbow fue hacerle compañía…

--¡Papá, se salieron! –

--Andrew ve por tu rana, Mark detén al perro, Annie contesta el teléfono por favor – que buen momento para una llamada de…

--¡Es mamá!—grito emocionada

--¿Qué? ¡Tú mamá! – de acuerdo, estaba más asustado y desesperado pues vi como la ranita, que ahora ya tenía nombre, Crispy según le oí gritar así a Andrew mientras trataba de atraparla con… ¿mi túnica? ¡Oh no!

--Papá, mamá quiere hablar contigo – me entregó el teléfono y tape la bocina – Gra…Gracias, puedes ayudar a tus hermanos a atrapar a la ranita o al perro–

--¡Ranita! Si está muy grande y esta babosa, prefiero al perro…-- se fue haciendo pucheros.

--¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? – para este momento perdí el color, pues se oía tremendo ruido, que tuve que meterme en el armario…¿puedes creerlo? Andrew llamaba a su rana, Mark trataba de detener a Rainbow y Annie… bueno ella iba regañando por toda la casa, a sus hermanos, al estilo de su madre.

-- ¡Muy bien Harry! Pero los extraño mucho, pero descuida pronto volveré a casa y…-- me pasme.

--Amor ¿escuche bien? Dijiste ¿pronto? – me puse una mano en la nuca y una caja de zapatos se me cayó encima.

--Sí Harry, ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –

--Oh, nada sólo que se cayó una caja en el armario, descuida ¿Qué decías? –

--¿Armario? ¡Que te escondes en el armario! – se rió. Mañana regresamos a casa, bueno pasado mañana me parece, aún no confirmamos los boletos de avión porque… -- ya no escuche más, me suenan una y otra vez esas palabras en mi mente y la casa aún no está del todo limpia y en orden, y más con lo que acaba de suceder. Pero un ruido me regresa a la realidad ¿y ahora qué?

--Por eso aún no es seguro, pero es cuestión de encontrar boletos en otra aerolínea…-- me decía mi amada esposa mientras salgo del armario a ver qué ocasiono el ruido y al bajar, cruzo la sala, un pasillo, llego al comedor y tremendo susto que me llevo. ¿Te imaginas el porqué? Bueno eso es simple, Andrew estaba a punto de deslizarse sobre el barandal como si fuera un tobogán o algo por el estilo con mi túnica, Mark se encontraba con su capa de su superhéroe favorito,¿ a qué hora se la puso? junto con Annie. Se habían subido a la mesa, intentando en vano atrapar a la ranita, y le gritaban a Andrew señalando la lámpara colgante del comedor; el perro no dejaba de ladrar. ¡Oh sí! La condenada rana se hallaba en la lámpara colgante ¿porqué rayos escogí esa lámpara? Bueno me gusto mucho y le da un toque moderno a la casa ¡Rayos! Y ahora ¿cómo la bajo?

--¡Harry! ¡Harry! –

--Si cariño, aquí sigo, es que tú noticia me sorprendió – bajo a mis hijos de la mesa

--Si, ya lo note. Por cierto amor – no se oye muy convencida – recuerda que este lunes si tendrán clases así que no quiero que lleguen tarde ¿de acuerdo? –

--De acuerdo, descuida llegarán a tiempo – Si intento terminar la conversación, Hermione se dará cuenta de que ocurre algo en casa, así que le paso a Mark para que conversen un poco, en lo que con mi túnica me las ingenio para atraparla…un momento soy mago, puedo usar la varita para atraparla, no incurriría en una falta a la apuesta que hice ¿o sí? No, no lo creo así que empleo un simple hechizo para atraparla, conjuro una pecera con todo y tapa, no quiero repetir la hazaña de hoy. Para este momento, Mark sigue conversando con su mamá de lo más lindo.

--Y bañamos a Rainbow mami, ah y papi se escondió en el armario… no sé porque, pero creo que para hablar contigo – su risa me contagio.

--Annie quiere hablar contigo mami, te quiero— oigo que Mark se despide.

--Andrew, coloca a tu rana en tu cuarto, no vayas a dejarla libre, por favor—

--Pero papá…--

--Pero papá nada, así que obedece – lo vi tomar la pecera de plástico de la agarradera, y subir a su cuarto. No creo que Hermione deje que se quede Crispy o como quiera que se llame, en definitiva tengo que hablar con él sobre donde la encontró.

--Papi, mamá quiere hablar con Andrew – me dice mi princesa.

--Andrew, tú madre te quiere hablar, baja por favor – mi hijo sale disparado de su habitación para bajar de una manera inusual… por el barandal como hace un rato. —No bajes así, te puedes lastimar -- Le entrego el teléfono, mientras acomodo la mesa y las sillas del comedor.

Me despedí de mi esposa y subimos a terminar el baño del perro, y mientras lo secamos con toallas reímos de lo ocurrido.

--Andrew ¿de dónde sacaste esa rana? –

--Me la encontré en el jardín de los abuelos papá – me dice de lo más divertido.

--¿Cómo se te ocurre tener ese animal de mascota? –

--Hermanita, es sólo una ranita, es inofisiva –

--Inofensiva – lo corrijo

--Sí eso, gracias papá—sonrío – además no da lata.

--¿Qué no da lata? No viste a donde se trepo ¿o qué? –

--Fue divertido—aporto Mark – y Rainbow tiene un nuevo amiguito no se lo puedes quitar ahora Annie—

--¿Quieres decir que a ti también te gustaría que "esa cosa saltarina" se quede en casa Mark?—

--Sí, sería divertido—

--Pues tal vez para ustedes lo sea, menos para su mamá y su hermana. No creo que cedan tan fácil. Listo Rainbow, por favor- le agarro los cachetes—trata de permanecer limpio por más tiempo. —A lo que me responde con un ladrido y un movimiento de cola.

--¿Quieres decir que dejarás que se quede?—me pregunta Andrew.

--¡Ah no! No me vean así Andrew, Mark. No se puede quedar porque…-- está bien debo ser más duro, pero al final de unos argumentos terminan convenciéndome. Esto sí me traerá problemas con Hermione, pues no creo que le agrade mucho la idea.

Y como no olvidaron volar, nos dispusimos a sacar las escobas y volar bajito en el jardín, si su madre viera esto, me daría unos buenos golpes o gritos, pues ya estaba presente la noche, pero por la iluminación del jardín no hubo problema para jugar aunque sea un ratito.

Llegando el lunes, me paré temprano para bañarlos, hacer el desayuno, y tenerlos listos para llevarlos al kínder, llegando a tiempo. Me despido con un abrazo y beso, les entrego sus loncheras y me voy al Ministerio.

Extraño sus locuras, sus risas. Me tope con el hurón en los ascensores, para nuestra sorpresa Ron ya había llegado con Zoe en brazos y una cara de pocos amigos.

--¡Buenos días comadreja! ¡Hola Zoe! – dijo Draco mientras yo me quitaba la túnica y la colgaba.

--¡Buenos días Ron, Zoe!—salude con un abrazo y beso respectivamente.

--Ni tan buenos, vengo adolorido, por fin pude arreglar la fuga de agua, compré el cable del teléfono por quinta ocasión, le puse el relleno a las almohadas, lave la ropa pero creo que debí separar los colores – nos enseño su camisa y para nuestra sorpresa era rosita, ocasionando una risa por parte de Draco y mía--¡si ya tranquilos!—

--¡Bueno Ron, entonces como estás tan cansado ya mejor usa magia!—

--¡Ni loco Draco, ni en tus mejores sueños ocurriría eso! Además según mis hijos me iban ayudar a ganar la apuesta pero por los desastres del fin de semana lo dudo—

--Sí también los míos me "iban ayudar" – dijo Draco, pero entonces ocurrió el incendio en la parrilla. Ni me pregunten señores, no lo quiero recordar—nos dijo tan serio.

--Sí, lo sé. Según me iban ayudar también y al principio resultó, pero todo terminó en una batalla de pintura, y una persecución de una rana—dije mientras me disponía a sacar unos archivos – Bien, parece que la apuesta sigue en pie, así que hay que apurarnos con estos archivos, tengo que recoger a mis hijos y ustedes también.—


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Capítulo Final:

¿Cómo es que he sobrevivido a batallas de comida, pintura, guerra de agua con globos, una junta, el protocolo, incluso cuando los niños anduvieron a sus anchas en el Ministerio, ah sin olvidar el baño del perro y la persecución de la ranita?

Estoy a tres días de que Hermione regresé y tal vez no debí quedarme dormido en el sillón, pero esa película de _"Ice Age",_ con su paisaje me dio frío, me acurruque, y de paso me ganó el sueño…y ni sentí en qué momento mis adorados traviesos se levantaron. Ahora los busco y los encuentro en el jardín, jugando con el perro, sonrío y me acerco para llevarlos adentro, comer y limpiar la sala, porque mi esposa me habló y me dijo que llegaría por la noche, por eso debo apresurarme antes de que… un sonido hace que me gire hacia la derecha, una nube ¿roja? ¡Sí! Alguno de mis amigos empleo la magia y esta descalificado ¡qué bien! En seguida aparece el nombre de: _"Ronald Weasley"_

Significa que sólo queda el hurón y yo, resulta que cuando realizamos la apuesta incluimos un sencillo hechizo, para certificar que no haríamos trampa, ¿no te conté esa parte? Bueno, en caso de que alguno de nosotros use magia, los otros dos recibirán un mensaje para ver quien ha perdido.

Una sonrisa aparece sobre mi rostro, decido preparar la comida, quince minutos después

--¡Enanos, a comer! – los llamo por la puerta que da al jardín y al escucharme, vienen corriendo, incluido el perro y la rana que Andrew trae en su gorra.

--¡A lavarse las manos y Andrew, deja a tu rana en la pecera por favor!—Los veo dirigirse al baño, y mi primogénito a dejar a su rana.

Cuando me dispongo a recoger la mesa, Ron se aparece en mi casa, junto con los niños, por la chimenea.

--¡Hola Harry! –me dice mientras avanza hacia el comedor y toma un plátano de la mesa.

--¡Ron, niños! ¿Cómo están?—

--¡Tío Harry!—

--Niños porque no van a jugar, y hacen muchas travesuras, ¡aquí si pueden destrozar la casa!—

--Que gracioso Ron, vayan a jugar, pero no hagan desastres ¿de acuerdo?—los niños asienten gustosos y sin chistar salen disparados hacia el jardín, y por la ventana los veo que empiezan a jugar en los columpios.

--Bien Harry, puedes creerlo ¡perdí la apuesta! Lo que me alegra es que tú tienes más fuerza de voluntad que el baboso del hurón – me dice mientras sigo recogiendo la mesa, y vamos a la cocina.

--Pero ni creas que te voy a llevar al partido si gano—le dije lo más serio que pude, y ver su cara valió la pena.

--Pero Harry si no me llevas a mí, ¿a quién vas a llevar? No me digas que a Draco, estos años se han entendido muy bien y…

--No, nada de eso. Verás, pensaba llevar a mis hijos al partido, definitivamente a Hermione no, porque no le gusta aunque si iría sólo por compartir el momento conmigo… --abría más los ojos, parece que se le van a salir – así que opto por mis hijos, aman el Quiddicth tanto como yo.—

--Bueno, al menos no llevarás a Draco, eso me hace sentirme un poco mejor--.

--Dime Ron ¿cómo es que perdiste la apuesta?—lavaba los platos mientras él ensuciaba más, porque se dispuso a servirse comida, como si fuera buffet, lo que me da gracia, pues eso no ha cambiado en él.

--Tuve que usar magia para dejar la casa en orden, porque mi madre llego de improviso a visitar a sus nietos, y sólo de ver la sala me regaño y me jalo las orejas. Y me dijo algo así como: "_¿Cómo es posible que Luna no está y no eres capaz de tenerlo todo en orden Ronald? Ponte a limpiar la sala, ya me imagino cómo estará lo demás"… _—imito a su mamá y se sonrojo un poco—y como sólo le dije que era la sala, no me creyó, tuve que hacerlo porque inspecciono toda la casa para cerciorarse de lo que le decía. Aunado a que no pensaba en comprar otro cable de teléfono, que destrozo el cobayo que mí suegro les regalo a mis hijos, y tuve problemas con la tubería, parece que no la arreglé del todo bien, repare unas figurillas de porcelana, ¿las recuerdas? Las de la sala, que le gustan tanto a Luna—me dice y al hacer memoria, recuerdo que eran unos unicornios --Me desesperé tanto que lo hice, en fin ya te imaginaras— me decía mientras se servía agua de limón.

--Increíble Ron, sinceramente yo pensé que tú ganarías, pues cuando te propones algo, en verdad que lo logras – y en efecto, cuando se pone una meta lo logra, pues el solo hecho de recordar que se mato dos semanas para pasar el examen de sigilo en la Academia, con tal de no irse a final y pasar más tiempo con Luna, que en ese entonces era su novia, me hace decirle eso.

--Si…ya ni me lo recuerdes. Lo bueno de esto, es que ya puedo limpiar la casa sin sufrir. Pero tú y Draco – reía – No.

Empezaba a oscurecer, los niños estaban en la sala de juegos que cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre, me dispuse a acondicionar aquella habitación, Ron y yo estábamos en el estudio tomando una copa de vino, platicando alegremente cuando el teléfono sonó.

--¡Hola Draco! Espera pondré el altavoz, Ron está en mi casa—le dije y así lo hice.

--¡Qué raro que Weasley esté en tu casa Harry! – Ron se pone rojo

--Tranquilo, huroncito ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? –

-- Resulta que mañana habrá una reunión en casa de Neville y Hanna ¿lo recuerdan? Nos aviso el lunes par de cabezotas –

-- ¡Cierto! Es el cumpleaños de su hijo Joe –

--¡Genial! Y con el buen gusto de Hanna para la comida, me imagino que el buffet va a estar para chuparse los dedos…--

--Ron ¿sólo piensas en comida? –

--No Harry, también pienso en Luna – decía mientras se servía unas botanas.

-- Bueno, les aviso porque me acaba de enviar una lechuza, pidiéndome que les avisara, al parecer sigue sin recordar unas cosas, pues aún no recoge el pastel de Joe –

-- Bueno, al menos Hanna le abra recordado ir por ese mangar Ron, así que no te preocupes – le dije al ver su cara de preocupación

--Si, vaya ¿Quién iba a decir que Hanna flecharía a Neville? –

--En fin ya cumplí con avisarles, ¿Qué hacen? –

--Tomando una copa de vino, oye ¿tu casa sigue en pie? –

--Para tu suerte si, Harry, aún sigue en pie, limpia y ordenada –Ron rodo los ojos. --Ay hurón ni te hagas ilusiones, sabes muy bien que Harry te ganará –

--Bueno ya, no vayan a empezar, ¿ya tienen el regalo para Joe? – decidí cambiar el tema, no quiero meterme en otro lío.

--No, aún no sé que regalarle. Sí le compro una escoba estoy seguro de que Hanna me lanzará una maldición, como casi lo hace Hermione o Ginny cuando se enteraron que fuimos a verlas con Steve ¿se acuerdan? –

--Sí, hurón, menos mal que Luna las hizo entrar en razón, y defendió nuestro punto… como la amo—

--¡Ay Ronnie! ya se puso sentimental –

--Pues es la verdad Draco –

-- Bueno, entonces mañana iré de compras ¿quieren ir?—

--Claro Harry, podemos ir al _Callejón Diagon _– Draco se oía animado

Hecho los planes, y después de ver que en mi casa no había pasado nada relevante con seis niños, Ron y sus hijos se retiraron. Bañe a los niños, les di de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me levanto temprano y alisto a los niños para salir, se supone que nos quedamos de ver en el banco de Gringotts.

--Tenía que ser Weasley, nos vamos a retrasar mucho ¿cómo es posible que se quedara dormido, cuando ayer él fijo la hora? – decía mi amigo, con su ropa sport y mirando cada cinco minutos el reloj de marca.

-- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, siempre nos quedábamos dormidos Draco. No es algo nuevo y lo sabes muy bien –

--Tienes razón, pero si le hubiéramos dicho que lo veíamos en un restaurant júralo que llegaría antes que nosotros – nos dio un ataque de risa, mientras los niños veían con curiosidad el banco.

--¡Tío Ron! – grita Chris

--Al fin comadreja, pensé que no llegarías –

--Tranquilo, bueno ¿qué esperan? Vámonos ya – nos dijo y se dispuso a guiar a la comitiva de padres con niños. Me mira Draco como pensando "_ya que"_ y lo seguimos.

Tres horas después de recorrer el callejón, con un montón de bolsas que llevaban juguetes mágicos, dulces, artilugios Weasley, y un sinfín de cosas que a los niños les gustaba y a nosotros también je, pero no el regalo para Joe…

--¿Qué tal un libro? Le gustan mucho los dragones – aporto Ron mientras recorríamos un local de libros.

--¿Cómo un libro Ron? Mejor un juego de mesa, le gustan mucho y puede jugar con sus amiguitos.

--Oigan esto no está resultando, no nos pondremos de acuerdo y sólo tenemos una hora para conseguir su regalo. Los niños ya se están aburriendo--.

--Hay que separarnos así cada quién va por su regalo y listo--. Propuso Ron

Así le hacemos y me encuentro en la tienda de Quiddicth, comprando un libro con las mejores jugadas, Annie me sugiere una lamparita con forma de Quaffle, y la llevo mientras que Andrew y Mark optan por sugerirme una novedad: balón de soccer, que cambia de colores y brilla en la noche, y quien sabe que cosas más hace, ya no pregunto más pues me distrae una nueva escoba. Así que hicimos las compras, pagué y pedí que envolvieran todo. Llegando a la nevería, ya se encontraban mis amigos y seis niños manchados de helado, bueno también Ron.

--Bien ya estamos listos. Los veré en la fiesta—

--¿No vienes con nosotros?—

--No Harry, tengo que cambiar a mis hijos –

--Usa magia –

--Ni loco Ron, oh perderé la apuesta y ese partido es la final, y…

--Ya te entendí hurón, bien te veremos en la fiesta –

Llegando a la casa de Neville bueno más bien a la mansión, pues su abuela se la heredo. Le hizo unos cambios y se ve espectacular, nos recibe Hanna y pasamos al enorme jardín donde esta una carpa, juegos inflables.

--Bienvenidos ¿cómo han estado?— nos decía mientras seguíamos un camino de piedras llegando a la carpa

--Muy bien Hanna ¿y ustedes? –

--De maravilla, Joe ven a saludar – un niño de seis años, delgado, cabello negro con un bonsái en brazos venía corriendo.

--¡Hola! – nos dice el pequeño. Después de los respectivos saludos, los niños se van con Joe a los juegos, Ron opta por ir al buffet, y yo me encuentro con Neville platicando de Quiddicth, Herbología y su trabajo en Hogwarts como profesor. Nos encontramos con otros compañeros del colegio, pues aún después de tantos años hemos mantenido contacto. Después de un chiste de Seamus, veo llegar a Draco y se acerca a la mesa saludando a los presentes.

Hasta ahora no ha ocurrido alguna travesura por parte de mis hijos, y eso me mantiene más alerta, aunque ¿qué puede pasar? Los veo en los juegos con los demás niños, riendo y eso me deja una gran satisfacción, verlos felices.

La hora de partir el pastel llegó y nos reunimos alrededor del festejado, su pastel era de tres leches, en forma de un hipogrifo. El ver la cara de felicidad de Joe hace llorar a Neville de la emoción, y por cierto no deja de sacar fotos tanto a sus hijos, tiene un bebé de cinco meses y una niña de nombre Elizabeth es idéntica a Hanna y muy risueña de cuatro años, y a los demás invitados.

Ya era hora de irnos, así que me despedí de los amigos, pero al buscar a mis hijos en los juegos me llevé una sorpresa gigante. --¿Pero que hacen allá arriba? – Si mi castaña los viera en ese árbol, me pegaría por no cuidarlos.

--Papá es que se la recordadora de Joe está en ese nido de la rama – señalaba una rama de ese árbol de tallo grueso, mide como 8 metros.

--Y ¿cómo rayos llegó ahí? – empiezo a sudar de ver a Andrew y Joe, trepados en el árbol, mientras Bryan y Chris los esperan en una ¿escoba? ¿De dónde las sacaron?

--Pues es que creo papá – me dice Annie que se pone a mi lado derecho – que Joe hizo magia porque buscaba un lugar para guardarla, la tenía en la mano y luego vio el nido y después…--

--Después ¿Qué princesa? –

--Apareció en el nido – me contesta Mark – y ellos decidieron subir por ella, pues tiene un valor timental –

--Sentimental hijo –

--Si eso mero papá –

-- No se preocupen niños, ¿porqué no bajan y yo… voy por la recordadora?—

--No papi, ya casi la tenemos ¿verdad Joe?

--Sí—

--Harry ¿has visto a…--

--¿Pero qué haces en una escoba Bryan? – dice Ron más rojo que un jitomate y señalando a su hijo con un dedo amenazador. Conté la situación.

--Chris baja en este instante— Dice Draco en su pose de serio

--No, hasta que tengamos la recordadora papá.—

--Joe baja de inmediato, te puedes lastimar –

--Pero la recordadora…--

--Te puedo comprar otra –

--No Neville, me dijeron que tiene un valor sentimental para tu hijo y dudo que mi hijo baje si no la tiene Joe—

--Tenía que ser un Potter. Bien y entonces ¿cómo los bajamos? – Dice Draco mientras carga a Sara

--Con la escoba no se puede llegar hasta ahí, por las ramas, tendré que trepar –

--¿Estás loco Harry? Son como 8 metros –

--No Ron, son 10 metros. – Dice Neville algo nervioso – Usemos magia antes de que Hanna se dé cuenta y…

-- Neville, han llegado Hermione, Luna y Ginny del congreso. Trae a tus amigos locos para acá –

-- ¿Qué? – decimos a coro los cuatro

--Que mamá y las tías ya llegaron papá, es mejor que los bajen o tendrán problemas –

--Annie tiene razón–

Neville se pone más nervioso al ver que su esposa se va acercando hacia donde estamos, y va con ella para alejarla de ahí. Mientras nosotros tres nos vemos preocupados, imaginándonos como se pondrán nuestras esposas al ver que dos de sus hijos están en el aire, y otros dos en un árbol de 10 metros.

--¿No se supone que llegaban mañana? – pregunta Draco que al parecer busca su varita.

--Eso mismo me pregunto yo hurón. Luna no me mencionó que llegarían mucho antes del día que nos dijeron-

--Pues parece que nos querían sorprender – busco mi varita.

--Vienen para acá, están muy emocionadas pues quieren ver a sus hijos— dice Neville jadeando

--No puede ser, tienes que entretenerlas Neville – dice Draco mientras yo veo que una comitiva de señoras liderados por una pelirroja están saludando a los invitados en la carpa.

--Bien actuemos ya, no quiero que Hermione me hechice con una maldición--.

Pero no pudimos hacerlo, porque en lo que pasaba esto, los niños ya habían logrado sacar la recordadora del nido y se estaban subiendo a las escobas gritando emocionados que lo habían conseguido, ocasionando llamar la atención de aquella comitiva de señoras.

--Andrew baja por favor– estoy muy nervioso

--Pero queremos dar una vuelta papá –

--Si tío Harry –

--No, mejor otro dí Draco muy serio.

--Ahora quiero que bajen los cuatro en este instante. —me pongo más serio. Y así lo hacen pero Joe se resbala de la escoba y Draco utiliza un hechizo para evitar una caída, y yo me encargo de que los dos niños bajen sin algún daño. Andrew no bajó pues la escoba es muy pequeña y no aguataría el peso de Bryan y a él. Como volteo y veo que la distancia que nos separa de nuestras esposas es poca, levito a Andrew hasta el suelo ocasionando su risa.

No sé si es porque estamos muy preocupados, que nos ponemos tan serios con ellos que esta vez no tentaron a su suerte de provocarnos como en esta semana y media que se ausentaron sus madres, y terminan convenciéndonos de sus locuras. Bajando de inmediato los dos, Bryan y Chris, entregan las escobas que Draco y yo desaparecemos de inmediato pues nuestras esposas ya están a unos metros de nosotros.

--¡Mamá! – dice Annie y corre hacia Hermione junto con Mark

--¡Niños! –

Los demás niños corren hacia sus madres, y nosotros sólo suspiramos, parece que la hemos librado, pero nuestra leve sonrisa desaparece pues en nuestras narices aparecen dos nubes rojas, en cada una el nombre de: _"Harry Potter" _y _"Draco Malfoy"._

--Papi, estás descalificado – dice Sara algo triste y se zafa del abrazo de su madre para ir con él y darle un gran abrazo de oso. Y aparece en el rostro de Draco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--No te preocupes hija, valió la pena estar descalificado ¿o no Harry? –

--La verdad es que sí –

--¡No puede ser! Pensé que Harry ganaría – dice Ron dándome una palmadita, al parecer nos olvidamos que nuestras esposas estaban ahí hasta que Ginny habló

--Bien ¿nos pueden decir que rayos fue esa nube roja y porque Sara habla de descalificados? – se pone una mano en la cintura, Hermione se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja y Luna bueno ella tiene esa mirada soñadora mientras carga a Zoe, Ron la había dejado dormida en la casa de Neville, pero ya se había despertado al llegar Luna.

--Veras amorcito – dice Draco nervioso – nosotros estábamos…-- nos miró en busca de apoyo.

--Jugando e hicimos una apuesta a ver quien ganaba – dice Ron

--Y pues hemos perdido los tres – dije sonriendo tímidamente a mi esposa que me veía de pies a cabeza.

--Y se puede saber ¿a qué jugaban Harry? –

-- Eh… verás es un juego de…-- me congelé, a ella no le puedo ocultar nada.

--A entretenernos mami, quien nos mantuviera ocupados para que no hiciéramos tantas travesuras, y fue divertido. – Dijo mi Andrew muy emocionado al ver nuestras caras y como se las iba ingeniando para sacarnos de ese lío.

--Demasiado diría yo, nos llevaron al trabajo y conocimos algunos departamentos de ahí – aportaba Chris

--Sí, pero no fuimos a todos nos saltamos unas salas—decía Annie

--Y fuimos de compras por el regalo de Joe – dice Bryan

--Y vimos a Oliver Wood mami – decía Andrew – y nos consiguió posters--

--Y también vimos las escobas nuevas, weno los disenos que Steve va a sacal – decía Josh apoyado por Arthur.

Bueno esa era la verdad a medias, ¡no! Pero el ver la cara que ahora ponen nos tranquiliza, sonríen y nos dan nuestro beso y nos dirigimos a la carpa. Pasando una noche en compañía de los seres queridos.

--Qué suerte tenemos, mira que yo pensé que nos iban a delatar, con eso de que les contamos lo de la apuesta – decía Ron mientras comía su décima rebanada de pastel en la sala.

--Sí, que cerca. No me imagino la cara de Ginny al saber la verdad. –

--Bueno, al menos valió la pena todo lo que pasamos ¿no lo creen? Convivimos más con los niños, y aunque si nos sacaron de nuestras casillas con sus travesuras, fue divertido. –

--Tienes razón Harry, brindemos porque aunque no vayamos al partido, tenemos uno hijos estupendos –

--¡Salud! –

Antes de retirarnos a nuestras respectivas casas, nos dieron una noticia: ¡Nos consiguieron boletos para la final de Quiddicth! Resulta que se encontraron a Krum en Nueva York, y como seguimos en contacto nos mando más boletos de los que le había pedido en un principio. Así que ¡iríamos todos, incluso los niños!. Este hecho nos alegro demasiado.

--Y pensar que hicimos el aseo a lo _muggle_—dice Ron al contemplar los pases.

--Si que irónico, peleándonos por unos boletos y nuestras esposas nos traen más de los que nos iba a dar – dice Draco, mientras tapa a Sara con su frazada. Sólo atino a reír, ante el solo hecho de recordar por todo lo que pasé con sus desastres.

--Por cierto, ¿arreglaron las figurillas que rompieron los pequeños? Con eso de que no podían usar magia – dice Ron, recordándonos la cantidad de cosas que se quebraron, Draco y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, ahora sí ya podemos reparar las figuras.


End file.
